


Alphas

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Alphas [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen
Summary: Sorry, there is no smut in this story. I'm hit or miss if I can write it and this story it just didn't work out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, there is no smut in this story. I'm hit or miss if I can write it and this story it just didn't work out.

“Alpha!” You whined with a laugh as your fingers pulled down the zipper of your emerald green Christmas dress against your will. You looked back at Charles in the mirror on your dresser and tried to glare at him; fighting with the butterflies in your stomach that hadn’t left in the eleven years you had been mated and the smile on your face. Your boyfriend smirked at you as he slowly fixed the cuffs of his shirt; his blue eyes boring into yours. “Zipper up.” He let his mental hold of your hands go as he studied you in the mirror.

“That dress is stunning, darling… but I believe it would look better on the floor.” You smiled as you pulled the zipper into place and fastened the small clip at the top.

“Charles, you believe all of my clothes would look better on the floor.” You looked down at your dresser to find your red lipstick and a smile stretched across your face as two hands landed gently on your hips. A content sigh escaped from your lips as Charles gently pulled your hips back into his and his heavenly scent of vanilla, whisky, and oak wrapped around you like a blanket. You leaned back against his firm chest and applied the cherry red to your plush lips.

“I vote, we stay home and don’t encourage Stark in this ridiculous game of ‘look how big my cock is’.”

“Charles!” You squeaked. You found his blue eyes in the mirror as he feigned innocence and reached up to gently fixed the chain of your silver locket; a locket you had gotten as a young girl over eighty years ago. That was the fun of your mutation; immortality.

“I speak the truth, love.” He said as he ran his hands down your shoulders and arms to your hips with a chuckle.

“Well, I told Pepper we would be there so we’re going. Besides…” You smiled at him through the mirror before turning around in his light grip. “I didn’t get all dolled up for the students.”

“Professor?” You and Charles both looked over at Hank as he gently knocked on your bedroom door and took a half step into your room. “Car’s here.”

“Thank you, Hank.” Charles sighed as he forced himself away from you to grab his jacket. You headed into your closet and stepped into a pair of simple, black heels and grabbed your handbag off your bedside table on the way out. With a quick glance around your and Charles’ bedroom, you accepted his outstretched arm and headed out of the room to go to Stark’s annual Christmas party at the Avengers Facility.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your mate held you tight to his chest as he spun you around the dance floor. A permeant smile threatened to break your cheeks as Charles sang softly in your ear. You subconsciously buried your nose in his neck, taking in his scent and ignoring everyone else at the party like you typically did. You usually only attended these ostentatious events more out of obligation than actual want. But when you danced with the man you loved, nothing else mattered. Not the party or decoration. Not the people you called friends that you should have been holding conversations with. 

“I wish these moments lasted forever.” You breathed as one song morphed into another. He hummed against your temple and left a chaste kiss on your skin.

“They’re one of my favorites, I must admit.” You pulled back to look at him with a smile as you swayed to the music. His eyes searched yours as he reached up and brushed his thumb across your cheek. “God, you’re so beautiful.” Your smile got impossibly bigger and you squeezed the hand he had entwined with yours on his chest.

“Oh, stop.” He chuckled and shook his head.

“I speak only the truth, love.” You laughed as he spun you in a circle, accidentally sending you colliding into a firm chest. You stumbled back and your brain malfunctioned as your past literally grabbed your arms to keep you up right. Campfires and leather with a touch of musk slammed into your senses as you looked up into steel blue eyes you never thought you would see again.

“Alpha.” You whispered as your heart clenched painfully in your chest and a passionate fire began to burn in your stomach. Tears welled in your eyes and before either of you could stop yourselves, he yanked you into his arms in a nearly bone crushing hug. Memories that you had long ago shoved to the recesses of your mind flooded forward as the first man you ever loved, your first everything, a man you had thought died in the war, hugged you within an inch of your life.

“‘mega mine.” Bucky whispered as he buried his face in your neck above the bond mark that had faded drastically so long ago; covering your neck in his scent without a care in the world for the Alpha that had left his bond on the other side of your throat. You let out a choked sob that was almost instantly covered by a vicious, menacing growl.

“Omega.” Charles snapped as he placed his hand on your back, ripping you out of your daze. You forced yourself out of your first mate’s arms and looked at Charles with a small shake of your head. Your heart retched painfully as you tried to wrap your mind over what was going on.

“Oh…” was all you could come up with as you looked between Bucky’s gut-wrenching, heart broken eyes and Charles’ possessive and confused eyes. “Charles… this… this is Bucky. Buck… my… Charles.” You watched the two men exchange a glance and noticed that a good portion of the room was staring at the three of you. “I’m sorry… excuse me.” You gave both men a small smile and gave Charles a chaste kiss on the cheek before walking away. Steve, Hank, Tony, and Sam quickly stepped up and moved the two Alpha’s away from each other as they growled lowly at each other. With silent tears, you snagged your handbag off the table you had left it on and headed toward the outside patio to clear your head.

——

“What’s a pretty dame like you doing in a joint like this?” A smile pulled at the corner of your lips as you looked at the cigarette you had just lit between your fingers. You held it between your fingertips and glanced over your shoulder with a smile. “Thought I’d find you out here.”

“You always did know me better than I knew myself, Buck.” He chuckled as he reached for your pack of cigarettes and paused as he looked at the lighter beside it. He picked up the classic zippo with a huff and ran his thumb over the metal.

“You kept it.” You nodded and took a drag of your cigarette.

“I kept a lot of things since then. I have boxes in my basement for each decade.” He nodded as he flicked open the top of the zippo and pulled out the insert. He flipped it over and his head tilted to the side with a fond smirk as he looked at the pair of your initials he had scratched into the side as a young man.

“So what have you been doing all this time, doll?” You giggled and glanced over at him as he put your zippo back together and set it down.

“Well… right now, I teach.” His head whipped over at you and his eyes went wide.

“You teach?” You giggled and nodded. 

“History since I lived through it and all.”

“You hate kids.” You nodded slowly as you took a drag of your cigarette.

“I hate normal kids.” You said as you pointed at him with your cigarette. “I teach at Charles’ school for gifted youngsters, which is a polite way to refer to mutants in this day and age to keep them safe.” He nodded slowly as he inhaled deeply.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, doll. Mutant doesn't fit you. It's too ugly a word.” You nodded and smiled over at him.

“Let’s see, for a while, I just… existed. Got swept up in the free love movement of the sixties which was so much fun. In the mid seventies, I went to school… a lot. Got a medical doctorate and worked as a doctor for a couple years like my dad then decided to get a doctorate in biochemistry with a focus in genetics. That’s how I met Charles. Started teaching about 10 years ago and have been doing it ever since.” He nodded as he glanced down at the unfamiliar to him bond mark on your left side.

“He at least good to you?” You looked over at him and your heart shattered.

“Don’t do that.” His eyes darted up to yours but he didn’t move a muscle otherwise as you stood up a little straighter beside him. “Don’t say goodbye when I just got you back.”

“Did you?” Tears welled in your eyes as he looked away from you. “‘mega, you’re…”

“Don’t make me lose you again, James.”

“So, what, you’re just going to leave this other guy? Don’t get me wrong, I would happily ignore his mark for the rest of my existence to have you back in my arms where you belong but…”

“I can’t… I…” Tears began to fall softly on your cheeks as he stood up straight beside you. He tossed his half smoked cigarette off the balcony and cupped your jaw in his warm hand.

“You can’t… but you want me to be in your life when your with another mate. You know you belong to me, Omega mine.” He used his thumb to brush the tears off your cheeks as his blue eyes danced between the two distinctly different bond marks. “Do you want me to fight for you?”

“James…” You whimpered as you tilted your head into his touch.

“(Y/N).” You turned around at the sound of the sliding glass door opening and instinctively took a step back.

“Omega.” Charles said as he glared at Bucky. “Time to go, my love.” You nodded at him and glanced back up at Bucky. With a small, nearly unheard whine, you reached out to grab your cigarettes and your purse when Bucky reached out and grabbed the chain of your necklace. You watched his eyes as they followed his fingers to the silver locket he had bought you before he left for the war. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he locked his devilish eyes on yours.

“See you around, ‘mega.” With a small growl, he turned and headed toward the other door to go back to the party. You shivered as you quickly gathered your things and walked over to Charles with a smile. He moved to stand directly in front of you and you met his questioning blue eyes. You knew that he was reading your mind; searching for any sort of hesitation in your mind about you being with him. Butterflies began to dance in your stomach as his eyes bore into yours. You reached up and touched his cheek with your cold fingertips.

“Let’s go home, Alpha.” He nodded and put his arm around your waist. With a sort of harsh kiss to your temple, he lead you toward the hanger that the X-Men jet and Hank were waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles didn’t say a word the whole ride home. He simply sat beside you with a straight, unyielding expression on his face and a hint of something you couldn’t quite place your finger on in his eyes. Knowing that he was in your head, you didn’t think about the events of that night. Not that you could if he wasn’t in your head- you were far too stunned. 

The moment the driver pulled up in front of the house, Charles jumped out of the car and threw you over his shoulder. You let out a yelp of surprise as he stormed into the house and toward your room. His hands gripped the backs of your thighs firmly, keeping you in place and your dress against your legs. You could feel slick beginning to pool between your legs as his blunt nails dug into your skin. He threw you down roughly on the bed with a growl.

“Someone… is in a lot… of trouble.” You couldn’t stop the whine that left your lips if you tried as you scooted up on the bed toward the pillows. You didn’t get far before Charles reached out to grab your ankle and yanked you back down toward him. Your body trembled with need as you watched his eyes trail down your body. He toed off his shoes and pulled off your heels before kneeling on the bed. He forced your legs apart with his knee and caged your head in with his hands on either side of the mattress. 

“You reek of him, my Omega.” He growled as he used his mind to keep your hands to your side on the bed. He smirked to himself as you whined and fought against him.

“Alpha…” He pressed his knee to your wet core and you arched your back into him, desperately seeking friction to the growing ache between your thighs.

“I think it’s time you remember who you belong to.” His lips crashed to yours painfully as he pinned your body down to the bed with his own. He relinquished control of your hands as he wrapped his arms around you. Bucky instantly vanished from your mind as you melted into Charles’ body, drinking in his kiss like a woman that had been stranded on a desert island. You whined as he kissed his way down your jaw, licking long stripe down your next to replace the smell of another Alpha on your skin.

“Alpha…” He bit your throat and growled as a smile pulled at his lips.

“Tell me, Omega. Tell me what you want from your Alpha.” You cupped his jaw in your hands as he kissed his way back up your throat to your lips.

“You… I want you, Charles.” He smiled down at you as he reached behind your back and ripped your dress open.

“Good girl.” A shiver went down your spine as he sat up and pulled your dress off over your hair. Goosebumps rose on your skin as your Alpha looked at the red Santa inspired lingerie you had put on when he was in the shower. “This for me, Omega?” He moaned as he slowly dragged his fingers down your neck and chest to the white bow that held the front together. Your response caught in your throat and you nodded your head as he twirled the satin material around his finger. He didn’t stop you as you reached up and wrapped your hand around his tie.

“All for you, Charles. All yours.” Never the truly dominant one no matter how mad he really was at you, you could see the hardness that had been in his eyes soften the slightest bit as you pulled his tie off and started in on his buttons.

“I love you, sweetheart.” He said gently as he shrugged out of his shirt. 

“I love you, too, baby.” He bent down and captured your lips, devouring your taste as he pulled the ribbon loose. His hand instantly enveloped your breast in his hand. He captured your nipple between his fingers and pulled on it gently as he kneaded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Charles’ soft, baby snores filled your bedroom, a switch clicked in your brain. Memories that you had long ago suppressed for self-preservation raced to the forefront of your mind. 

You met Bucky for the first time at Coney Island when you were only 15. It was the summer of 1933, and you had just come into yourself as a full fledged Omega in a family of mostly Alpha’s; your older sister being the only other Omega in your large family of six children; four boys and two girls. The Great Depression hadn’t hit your family at all, really. Your father was a doctor and your mother, a nurse at the Coney Island Hospital. While your parents and brothers were at work, you and your sister, Marjorie (who you affectionately called Margie) spent your summer days at the theme park.

The two of you were walking over to the Cyclone, your choice for the one ride you would ride that day, when a boy a few years older than you rushed between the pair of you with his hand over his mouth. You and Margie both giggled behind your hands and turned to watch the boy who couldn’t hold his hotdog after the ride. That was the first time you laid eyes on James Buchanan Barnes and from that moment on, your world was never the same.

Your feet stopped moving as he walked over to his friend. He pat his back with a small, smug smile on his face as he looked around the park. His blue eyes found yours almost instantly and your heart began to race in your chest. The park around you disappeared as he stood up a little straighter and his smug smile turned into a genuine, gorgeous smile. His scent of campfires and leather with a touch of musk floated through the throngs of people, silently calling to you. Both of your feet began moving of their own accord before Margie grabbed your arm.

“What are you doing?” She hissed as she looked nervously between you and the strange boy. Your mother had always made sure she was over protective of you when your father or brothers weren’t around. You shook your head and stepped to the side to find the boy once more.

“It’s him.” Your sister’s eyebrows jumped to her blonde, curly hair line as she looked back at the boy.

“No, (Y/N). He’s no one.” With another shake of your head, you stepped around her and met him where he had stopped a few feet away. His eyes searched yours as he reached up to brush a loose curl behind your ear.

“Omega mine.” He whispered, his voice barely audible over the sounds of the theme park and park goers.

“My Alpha.” His head dipped ever so subtly in a nod as he cupped your jaw in his hand.

“Omega mine.”

——

Your fingers brushed lightly against the faded bond mark on your neck as puzzle pieces fell into place. Throughout your entire existence, you had seen bond mark after bond mark fade completely when mates passed away. When Margie lost her mate in the war, just as you though you had, within two years, her mark was gone. Your sisters-in-law and the nieces you kept in touch with had faced the same fate, but yours never went away. Once you realized you were a mutant, you had always assumed that it was because of your mutation and that for some reason being immortal was the reason Bucky’s mark never disappeared. Never in a million years would you have assumed it was because he wasn’t dead. You never would have guessed that, somehow Bucky was immortal like you or that he would find you again. 

Bucky being alive also made you realize that your mind hadn’t imagined his smell that popped up on important dates of your lives together the way you thought. Like clockwork every year, on your anniversary and his birthday, from the time you woke up until the time you went to bed, you could smell him everywhere. 

At first it was heartbreaking, a constant reminder of what the cruel world had taken from you. Year after year, you dreaded July 28th and March 10th and couldn’t even bring yourself to leave your room. You would cry from the moment you woke up until you finally cried yourself back to sleep, wrapped in his old shirts. But somewhere in the early sixties, it stopped being so gut wrenching and turned somewhat comforting. You still cried yourself to sleep on those nights, but it wasn’t so much sad tears anymore. And in the last eleven years you had been with Charles, the tears had all but stopped.

You turned gently in the arms of the man you loved to look at the sleeping face of the first and only person you had let into your heart in decades. A small smile stretched across your face as you watched his eyes dance behind his closed eye lids. His face was so relaxed, not showing a single sign of the stress he dealt with every day. 

You could only imagine how hard running a school of young mutants while separating his thoughts from the millions of voices in his head every day had to be. Ninety precent of the time you saw him, he looked like he was concentrating with the weight of the world on his shoulders. But it was moments like this, when the two of you were alone in the safety and comfort of your bedroom that that weight appeared to simply vanish.

Charles had been an absolute Godsend. You had met him at a conference where he was the keynote speaker. As it happened, you had managed to snag an amazing seat in the second row. He had spotted you about a quarter of the way into his speech and from that moment on, his blue eyes continued to drift back to you. While the instant attraction was obvious, it wasn’t nearly as solid as yours was with your first Alpha. That didn’t stop you from falling head over heels in love with him.

He was nearly the polar opposite of Bucky. Where Bucky was loud and boisterous, Charles was much more refined and soft. He was gentle in places Bucky was more ‘Alpha’. Charles was more academic and Bucky was more adventurous but they both protected you and loved you like their lives depended on it. They both completed you in such different ways and they both made you whole at the same time.

“You have to choose.” A small, dark, female voice growled in the back of your mind, sending a shiver down your spine. Your heart began to pound in your chest as if someone was forcing you to realize your worst nightmares. What were you going to do? You loved Charles with every fiber of your being and the thought of never being with him again began to suffocate you. On the flip side, however, now that you knew he was alive, you didn’t want to live a single moment longer without your Bucky in your life. 

Fear unlike anything you had ever felt before weaved it’s way through your heart and soul, threatening to choke the life out of you. Tears welled in your eyes and instantly began spilling on your cheeks and Charles’ arm below your head. You gasped to catch your breath as a panic attack hit you for the first time in your life but your lungs didn’t seem to work. Charles’ eyes flew open and he frantically shook his head.

“No, my love. You don’t have to choose, yet. It’s OK.” You burst into hysterics as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled your shivering body into his chest. He held your face to his throat so you were forced to breathe in his scent.

“Cha… Ch…” You tried as you shook your head. His heart shattered as you wrapped your arms around him and held him as close as physically possible.

“’s’alright, my love. It’s alright.” You shook your head and buried your face in his neck, wanting not just him but your other Alpha as well.

“Alpha…” He nodded gently as he ran his fingers through your hair and whispered reassurances in your ear you couldn’t hear over the demon chanting in your head. With each passing second, your heart felt like it was shattering as ‘choose’ repeated itself like a broken record. 

Your Alpha did everything he could think of to calm you down unsuccessfully before he finally gave in and controlled your mind. With a heavy sigh, he cleared your thoughts and lulled you into a state of exhaustion. He kept you tight to his chest and in his arms until he was sure he had gotten you to sleep before pulling away to call Hank to talk out the thoughts and memories he had heard while he was pretending he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, why did the United States get involved with World War two?” You asked your class as you glanced up at the clock. You forced yourself not to sigh at how long this class seemed to be taking but you were grateful that your lesson plan for the day didn’t involve you being there much longer. You looked back at your students with a sigh. 

“Come on, guys. I know it’s almost break but work with me here. I know you know this. Why did we join the war?” A smile pulled at the corner of your lips as a few of your students sat up a little straighter in their chairs seconds before a shadow appeared beside you from behind you.

“Didn’t Japan bomb Pearl Harbor?” Steve asked as he leaned casually against the door frame. You turned back to look at him and your smile faltered when you saw not just him, but Bucky as well. That was not in your lesson plan. Your eyes darted to Steve as he gave you a subtle, apologetic smile and walked into the room to help you start your World War II material like he had the past four or five years.

“That’s right, Captain Rogers.” You turned back to look at your students, who were now paying a lot more attention to the lesson as Steve put his arm loosely around your shoulder. “Do you remember where we were when we heard the news?” Your head tilted to look up at him as he opened his mouth to respond with the sort of script the two of you had developed through the years but he wasn’t the one to answer.

“You had on that blue dress.” Both you and Steve turned around to look at Bucky, who was leaning against the door frame with his eyes glued to you but not exactly looking at you. He smiled fondly and shook his head a bit with the slightest cringe. “You loved that dress, doll. Wore it all the time. You were the most beautiful dame I’d ever seen and every time I saw you, I thought you got prettier if that was even possible. We were playing baseball with your brothers on the street in front of Margie’s, waitin’ on her to come home with baby Joe. Roy kept teasing you that you couldn’t hit the ball farther than him because you were just a girl.” His eyes finally focused on you as he laughed. “We never did find that baseball.”

“Our worlds changed that day.” Steve jumped in as he pulled his arm from your shoulder. He gave you a small smile and gestured to Bucky with a bob of his head as he continued with the lesson. With one quick glance at your students, who apparently couldn’t care less about you at the moment, you headed toward the door quickly and gently grabbed Bucky’s arm.

“What are you doing here?” You asked as you guided him away from your class toward the front door.

“I…”

“Can I see the two of you in here, please, my love?” Charles called out from his office. Your heart started to race and you instantly let go of Bucky’s arm as the two of you headed toward the partially open office door. 

‘Choose’

You closed the door behind you as Charles marked what he was reading and pushed it off to the side. He looked up at Bucky, gestured for the two of you to sit, and gave him a tight lipped smile.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation. I must apologize for signing it ‘(Y/N)’ but I figured if I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have come.” Your brow furrowed as you slowly lowered yourself into the seat and fear pulsed in your veins. Charles reached across his desk for your hand as he continued. 

“I’m unsure what you know about me. I’m a telepath which means I can read people’s minds and feel their feelings. You needn’t worry, however. I don’t make a habit of prying into the conscious or sub conscious of others unless necessary. I have enough things to think about myself to let other peoples thoughts fill my mind more than they already do. The other night, after Stark’s party, I knew (Y/N) wasn’t thinking about the situation we found ourselves in specifically for that reason. So I feigned sleep while my own thoughts waged a war in my mind so she felt safe enough to do so.” He looked over at you with tears in his eyes as he squeezed your hand tightly. 

“Her thoughts were so loud, I couldn’t help but overhear. I knew she loved you, Mr. Barnes but as I watched the memories she had fought to keep from me for whatever her reason was, I saw a love unlike anything I had seen. I have zero doubt that my Omega loves me, but the love she has for you as well is other worldly.” He gave you a warm smile and brushed his thumb across your hand before turning to look at Bucky jealous face. 

“Something in her mind told her to choose between the two of us. And in that moment, my heart was ripped from my chest. The sh…” He started before the words caught in his throat. He looked over at your tear stained face and swallowed hard. “The pain… she felt… at simply the thought of having to choose one over the other.” He shook his head and looked back at the other Alpha. 

“I could never, ever ask that of her. I could never put my Omega through that agony. So after some careful consideration, I’ve come up with a slightly uncomfortable solution. I’d like to ask if you’d consider sharing her with me. While it’s not ideal for either of us, it keeps our Omega from having to choose between the two of us and bringing her further torment.” Your jaw dropped and Charles tightened his grip on your hand so you couldn’t pull away as Bucky sputtered beside you.

“I… uhhh… you… ummm… you what?” You looked over at him as his eyes darted almost frantically between you and your Alpha. The office was silent for a moment as the two of you sorted through Charles proposition.

“Well, I’ll let you two talk about it.” Charles said after a moment as he glanced up at his closed doors. “There is an open bedroom in our wing which is yours for the taking if you wish, Mr. Barnes. If you do choose to stay with us, I ask that you look after (Y/N) for the next couple days. I have some business in London to take care of.” Your head whipped over to him as he kissed your hand and stood up from his chair.

“Where are you going?” You asked. You jumped to your feet as irrational thoughts raced through your head. “Are you mad at me, Alpha?” He smiled and shook his head as he stepped around the desk. He cupped your jaw in his hand as you rested your hands on his chest.

“No, my love. I’m not mad. You’ve just been in so much pain these past few days, thinking I would make you choose between the two Alphas that hold your heart. While the idea of sharing the woman I love isn’t ideal for me nor, I assume for Bucky, I believe I am correct in saying he would rather share you with me and see you happy rather than make you choose and break your heart. I figured that, since I have to go to Kings College for a couple days for work as is, this would be the perfect chance for the two of you to talk and reconnect.” He brushed his thumb across your cheek, wiping away your tears with a small smile. “I love you, my darling, Omega. I just want to see you happy, once more.”

“Alpha…” He smiled and nodded, knowing your question before you even had to think it.

“I’m sure, my love. I’m sure. And it is OK that you want this, I promise. I will never be mad at you for still loving your first mate.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” You felt his lips turn up in a smile against your neck and he kissed his bond mark.

“Anything for you, darling. Anything.” You pulled away to give him a chaste kiss as someone knocked on the door. He pulled back and smiled down at you. “You have a class to finish teaching. Then get Bucky settled in. I’ll be back in a few days, Omega.” You nodded as he kissed your forehead and glanced at Bucky. “Take care of her for me, friend.” Bucky nodded slowly, still too shocked for words as Charles gave you one more kiss and gently pushed you toward the door. “I’ll text you when I land, my love.” With one final nod and a blown kiss, you grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him toward the door. You smiled at Hank as you walked past him back to your class room.

“Did that really just happen?” Bucky asked as you paused at the end of the hall to collect yourself before facing your students again. 

“I think so?” A smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he yanked on your arm and pulled you into his arms and crashed his lips to yours. You melted into it instantly as a warmth you never realized you missed as mush as you did raced through your veins. Tears of joy spilled down your cheeks as the kiss turned into a passionate hug.

“I love you, Omega mine. God, I missed you.” You nodded against his shoulder and buried your face in his throat.

“I love you, Alpha. So damn much.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t know if any of it will still fit.” You said with a smirk as you dug through the giant trunk of your old clothes in the basement to find the couple of Bucky’s shirts you had kept through the years. “You got a little… bulky since the war.”

“Haha.” He said flatly as he walked over and grabbed your hips. He leaned down so his broad chest pressed against your back and brushed his stubble covered cheek against yours. “Didn’t hear you complaining when you were digging your nails into that bulk this morning.” You flushed red as your hands faltered on the flowy skirt you had worn to Woodstock and you took a shaky breath. He hummed as he tilted his head and brushed his nose against the refreshed bond mark on your neck. “That’s what I thought.”

“You’re terrible.” You said as you went back to looking for his shirts. He chuckled and nodded as he kissed just below your ear and stood up.

“I know I am.” He let your hips go and turned toward the stack of your boxes. His eyes danced over the labels written in your neat handwriting before stopping on his name. “What’s this?” You glanced over as you stood up with the small stack of clothes from the bottom of the old trunk.

“Open it and look for yourself.” He glanced over at you for a half second before grabbing the box from the top of the farther short stack. He bent down and set it on the concrete floor and you both sat down beside it. “Oh wow.”

“It’s a memory box.” You said gently as he reached in and picked up the stack of photographs on top. “It’s all stuff I kept from when we were mated.” You set the clothes in your hands down and scooted over to sit on his lap. He leaned into you and handed you the stack of pictures so you could both see them.

“Look how young we were.” He sighed as he wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. You smiled at the photo your brother, Jack, had taken of you and Bucky that you hadn’t been able to look at in decades.

“You were eighteen. So I was sixteen. This was from our first anniversary.” He nodded as his body stiffened beneath you, expecting pain. You gently rubbed the side of your head against his throat and purred softly in an attempt to calm him down. His metal arm whirled as he clenched his fist against your side and you laid your hand on his crossed arms, causing him to startle. “You’re safe here, Alpha. You’re home.” You heard his jaw click by your ear as you brushed your fingers along metal and skin. You hummed softly to him and patiently waited for him relax.

“I know this song.” You nodded slowly and continued humming as he finally relaxed into you. “From that movie we saw. We danced to it the night before I left you.” You leaned forward and rifled through the box for the movie stubs. “Yea, ‘Casablanca’. Can we watch it sometime?”

“You hated that movie.” You giggled.

“Well it’s time for me to give it a second chance. What else you got in that box?”

——

“Darling?” Charles called out as you and Bucky laughed over a story you were telling from your residency as you packed up the stuff from the ’70’s’ box.

“Down here!” You got up off the floor and stepped around your second glass of wine to get the last box. With a smile, you paused at the bottom of the stairs to wait for your Alpha. “Hi handsome. How was London?”

“Long and boring as ever. What are you doing down here?” You showed him the box in your hand and gestured back to Bucky with your head.

“Educating. Join us, we are just getting to your favorite decade of mine.” A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he started to unbutton the sleeves of his shirt. You exchanged the box in your hand for the next one on the stack as the two Alpha’s exchanged curt nods. With a smile, you sat down on the floor between them and pulled off the top of the box.

“Now you can’t laugh, too.” You said with a glance over at Bucky. “This shit’s embarrassing.” He crossed his heart as you reached into the box marked ’80’s/90’s trash’ and grabbed the 80’s photos first. With a sigh, you looked over at Charles, who was already biting his lip to hold back his laughter. You groaned and handed the small stack of photos to Bucky. “This is me in the 80’s.” The words had barely left your lips before Bucky burst out laughing. Charles instantly joined him and you simply pouted between them. “’s’not funny.” 

“Oh, doll. It really is.” Bucky gasped as he looked at the neon color tights, leg warmers, and side pony tail you rocked with your big t-shirt and jean shorts. You wished you could say that it wasn’t a common occurrence for you to dress like that back then but disco had really swept you up when you were in school.

“I apologize, love. But that outfit is criminal.” You let out a whine and leaned into Charles’ side as Bucky flipped to the next photo of your old group of friends.

“That was before a Duran Duran concert.” You said as you sat up and pointed at one of the girls in the photo. “This is Karen. She drank to much before the concert and got sick on one of the security officers before the concert even started. We all got kicked out and Stacy actually got arrested for punching a different security guard for getting a little too handsy with me, her sweet, innocent little Omega best friend.” 

“Innocent, my ass.” Bucky grumbled.

“You are not innocent, love.” Charles said at the exact same time. You scowled and looked at the two of them.

“I don’t like this anymore.” You pouted playfully. “You’re not nice.”

“Aww, poor thing.” Charles said as Bucky picked you up and put you on his lap.

“You’ll be OK, ‘mega.” He smirked as he picked up the stack of photos. “So did you send out Christmas cards already like your mom used to? Because I think this would make a great one…” 

“Bucky!” You squealed as the two men burst out laughing. You climbed out of his lap and over to Charles’. “Charles, he’s being mean!”

“You brought it on yourself for showing him the photographs, Omega.” You looked up at him with a pout and he smiled as he shifted you sideways on his lap. You reached up and brushed Charles medium long hair away from his face, missing the flash of jealousy that crossed Bucky’s features. Charles smiled and kissed the tip of your nose. 

“How about you finish showing Bucky this box while I go shower before dinner? Sound good?” You nodded at him as he helped you off his lap and back onto the concrete. He kissed the side of your temple as he glanced over the top of it at the other Alpha in the room. With a small, unheard sigh, he headed over to the stairs and went up to your room. When he had disappeared from sight, you scooted over toward Bucky to finish going through the last box with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So how is Bucky adjusting?” You glanced at Charles through the mirror in your bathroom as the two of you got ready for bed but he bumbled on. “It’s just… the two of you seem to keep such a different schedule than we do so I feel like I never see him despite the fact that he lives just across the hall…”

“He’s just scared.” You interrupted as you put your toothbrush away, turned away from your sink and leaned your hip on the counter. “You gotta know that Bucky has never been much of a people person when it comes to other Alpha’s. He’s the oldest of four and was the only Alpha in a Beta family and he hung out with Steve, who’s a Beta. He got along with my brothers because they were my family but that was about it. 

Now he’s in a new house, surrounded by people he doesn’t know after essentially being a science experiment for eighty years and he has to share his Omega with someone else. It’s not easy for him to see the woman he loves with another Alpha but he’s getting used to it. Keep in mind, Alpha, he’s also a man of his generation. Polygamy like this wasn’t heard of when we were growing up.” Charles sighed and slowly nodded as he grabbed his toothbrush from the holder. You smiled, took a step toward him and jumped up on the counter next to his sink.

“He asks to know something new about you every day.” Charles glanced over at you out of the corner of his eye as he started brushing his teeth. You nodded, more to yourself and continued. “He’s trying to feel you out the only way he knows how to. He’ll never admit it but I think he’s a little intimidated by you.” Charles’ hand paused mid-brush and he turned his head to look at you fully. He started to ask you why but only managed to spit a bit of toothpaste in your face.

“Sorry, darling.” He thought as he wiped the spot off your nose with his thumb. “Why is he intimidated by me? Look at him.” 

“Well… intimidated may not be the right word. He thinks you’re smarter than him. Which, in a sense, is true but only in the science aspect. And no matter how many times I tell him otherwise, he thinks you’re playing a joke on him with this arraignment. That you’re letting him get close to me but that one day he’s just gunna turn around and you’re gunna change your mind and take me back. He made a comment just last week that’s why he keeps me to himself when it’s his nights; so he will have something to hold on to when I’m gone.” Charles’ heart clenched painfully as he spit his toothpaste into the sink. He quickly rinsed his mouth out and looked back up at you.

“We have to…” He started but you quickly cut him off with a smile.

“I am, Alpha. I’m fixing it. Bucky just needs time. It’s only been a few months. I’ll bring him around, don’t worry. Just bare with me for now, OK?” He nodded at you and took a step over between your legs.

“You make me proud, Omega. You’ve such a beautiful soul.” You smiled up at him and shrugged.

“I try.” You leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss before sitting back to look at him. “Come on, I gotta get to bed. I got that field trip early in the morning and those kids are like trouble magnets when they know I’m not 100% on my game.”

——

You didn’t know exactly what woke you up but it wasn’t a full second after you opened your eyes that Bucky pain filled, single syllable shout pulled you completely into consciousness. You pulled yourself out of Charles’ arms and walked quickly out of the room.

“Alpha.” You said softly as you pushed open his bedroom door. You walked across the dark room as Bucky mumbled under his breath in what you had to assume was Russian. You flicked on the light, turned to the bed and gasped because for whatever reason, Bucky had shredded three of the four decorative feather pillows you bought for his room.

“Bucky. Honey, wake up.” You said gently as you kneeled on the bed.

“Nет! Оставьте мою Омегу в покое!” Your brow furrowed as you reached out and touched his arm. A menacing growl rolled from his chest as he ripped his arm back away from your touch. He mumbled something else as he twisted the fourth pillow he had in his hands and ripped it in half like a sheet of paper.

“Alpha… Alpha, wake up, baby. Just wake up for me…”

“Nет!” He shouted as he threw the shredded pillow toward you. You easily ducked out of the way as feathers floated in the space between you. His breaths were coming out in pants and his brow was furrowed in almost terror. His metal arm whirled loudly and the muscles in his body twitched violently as he shook his head, still muttering in Russian.

“James!” You said a little louder as you reached out and pushed his shoulder; withdrawing your hand quickly just in case. He growled again and curled into himself around the pillow you slept with (the only pillow that was left in one piece besides his) as he started actually speaking in Russian again.

“Soldat! Вставай!” Your head whipped around to Charles, who was now standing in the doorway, before you looked back at Bucky just as his eyes flew open with a loud, guttural gasp.

“Bucky?” You said softly as you leaned toward him hesitantly. He shot up off the mattress and lunged toward you. He had you behind his back and up against the headboard in a single second.

“Bucky, look at me.” Charles said carefully as he stepped into the room and moved so he could see you but was standing near the end of the bed so he didn’t pose a threat. You knew he was using his mind to keep Bucky from accidentally hurting you as he held his hands up in surrender. “You’re alright. You’re safe in your room.”

“‘mega…” He panted as he fought to catch his breath. You gently reached up and touched his bare back with your fingertips as Charles nodded.

“Your Omega is safe. I’m not here to hurt her.” You looked up at Charles and nodded at him as you put your other hand on Bucky’s arm. The instant Charles let up, Bucky turned his head to look at you.

“I’m alright, Alpha. It was just a dream. You’re OK.” He huffed a few times as if he was about to cry and moved so he could pull you into his lap and arms. 

“I’m sorry. Shit, doll. I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” He whispered into your hair as you rubbed your hands along his spine. You shook your head and whispered reassurances as his breathing started to slow.

“I’m going back to bed, sweetheart.” Charles said softly as he headed toward the door.

“No, stay.” Bucky said a little too quickly. He buried his face in your wild hair but still glanced at Charles. “b-bo… both of you… stay.” You sat back and looked at Bucky as his face flushed red.

“Grab his pillow, Omega. I’ll ask the maid to clean this up tomorrow.” You smiled weakly back at Charles as he nodded to you and turned off the room light.

“Come on, Alpha.” You said softly as you reached over and grabbed his pillow. He took your offered hand, lacing his fingers with yours as two tears slipped from his blue eyes. Once Charles had turned off your room light, you settled in between your two Alpha’s on the king sized bed. They instantly molded around you like two pieces to a puzzle; Charles against your back and Bucky facing you.

“You’re OK, baby.” You said softly as you reached up and brushed his long hair out of his face. He reached up between your faces and grabbed your hand.

“I’m sorry.” He said again as he laced his fingers with yours and laid them on your pillow. You smiled at him and shook your head.

“No, Alpha. It was a dream. Just a dream.” He nodded and gave you a chaste kiss before resting his forehead against yours with a sigh. Within a few minutes, dreamless sleep claimed all three of you again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Morning.” Charles glanced over from the eggs he was making for breakfast as Bucky shuffled in to the kitchen. “Where’s (Y/N)?”

“Field trip. Every year, she takes her students to a theme park in Pennsylvania. Gives them the opportunity to assimilate with society in a relatively controlled environment. Eggs?” Bucky nodded as he poured himself a cup of lukewarm coffee from the pot you had made that morning before you left. He grabbed silverware for both of them and sat down at the island with a mumbled ‘thanks’ as Charles set a plate down in front of him. He ate quietly as Charles served his own plate and sat down beside him.

“Thank you… for last night.” Bucky said. His voice nearly unheard over the sound of his fork hitting his plate steadily. Charles barely glanced over at him and shook his head.

“It was noth…”

“No. It was something.” Bucky interrupted with a sigh. He pushed his partially touched plate away and rested his elbows on the counter with a small groan. “I could have hurt her; hurt you….” Charles slowly set his fork down and pushed his plate away. 

“Bucky…” He sighed and turned in his chair to look at him. “Look, if you’d like… I can help you with those dreams. I can try to go into your mind and…”

“No.” Bucky said as he looked over at him. He shook his head as misplaced anger started to course through his veins and he stood up from the bar. “I’ve had enough people in my damn head. Don’t need you in it either.” Charles quickly bit back his retort with pinched lips and nodded.

“My offer stands if you change your mind.” With a shake of his head, Bucky grabbed his coffee mug off the bar and headed out of the kitchen.

“I won’t.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey! What are y-… why do you have a bag? We don’t have a mission yet.” Steve asked as Bucky walked in and dropped a large backpack by the doors of the gym at the Avengers facility where he ‘worked’ and trained. Bucky sighed and shook his head as he pulled off his ever present Henley on the way to the weights; leaving him in just a white t-shirt.

“Think I’m gunna stay here a couple days.” Steve’s arm paused mid tricep curl and cocked his eyebrow.

“Diiiid you talk to (Y/N) about that?” He inquired, knowing full well that there was no way you’d be OK with that without calling Steve to vent about it first. If Bucky had talked to you, you would have absolutely told him to do what he needed and would have been on the phone in tears before Bucky even made it out of the driveway. The Beta was, after all, your best friend and had been forever. Bucky mumbled something incoherently, more to himself than to Steve as he started loading weight plates onto the bench press bar. Steve nodded to himself and made a mental note to give you a call as soon as he could so you wouldn’t worry as he continued to work out and waited until Bucky was ready to talk.

“So, did you see that basketball…”

“I could’a hurt her, Steve.” Bucky interrupted as he laid down on the bench press. He easily lifted the eight, forty-five pound plates he had put on the bar as he shook his head. “I could have hurt her because I’m a monster. I should have never walked up to her on the dance floor. She deserves better than… whatever it is I am now. She deserves someone like Charles. They were perfectly happy before me; so pure. Now they’re stuck with the beast that rips apart pillows and can’t… hey, quit.” His eyes followed the bench press bar as Steve pulled it away from his friend angrily.

“You’re kidding, right?” Steve snapped as he held the bar behind him. “What are you talking about?! They deserve better- are you serious, Buck?” Bucky sighed as he sat up on the bench and ran his hands through his hair.

“I had a nightmare… worst one I’ve had in a long time. They were trying to take ‘mega. I ripped up all her pillows and Charles…” He shook his head and sighed as Steve put the bar on its holder and sat down on the bench in front of his friend. “I woke up and she was right there… they both were. I could’a…” He clenched his fists painfully tight in front of him as fear and anger shook his core. “I can’t lose them…”

“Them?” Steve asked. Bucky took a half second to realize what he said before looking up at his childhood best friend.

“Her… Can’t lose her.” Steve nodded slowly, choosing to leave the little admission alone for the moment.

“Buck… why are you thinkin’ of staying here if you can’t lose her?”

“Can’t hurt her if I’m here.” Steve cocked his eyebrow and ducked into his friend’s line of sight.

“And you don’t think leaving her won’t kill her?” Bucky remained silent so Steve quickly continued. “Buck… she didn’t get out of bed for at least a year when she thought she lost you. Margie had to move in to your house just so someone could make sure she ate at least once a day. She was broken without you. How do you think she’s gunna be if she loses you again? There’s only so much an Alpha can do for his Omega but fixing a broken heart isn’t one of those things.” Tears welled in Bucky’s eyes as he looked down at the gym floor. The though of his Omega in pain made his stomach turn violently. How could he be so selfish to think running away from you would solve anything? Charles’ suggestion from that morning resounded in his head and he glanced up at Steve to get his opinion.

“Charles thinks he can fix me.” Bucky said softly. “He umm.” He cleared his throat and gestured to his head. “He thinks he can try to fix this shit with his mind.” Steve nodded as he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

“Bucky… don’t you think that would be the best solution to this problem? He can help you work through your stuff and you wouldn’t have to worry about hurting (Y/N) by leaving for no reason.” Bucky nodded slowly as he looked down at his hands. “How ‘bout this. How about after mission prep, you go home and talk to (Y/N). See what she has to say about it. She’s your Omega, Buck. She’ll have your best interests at heart. Talk to her.” Bucky’s nodding increased in speed as he looked up at his friend.

“Thanks, Steve.” Steve gave his friend a tight lipped smile as he stood up and headed back to finish his work out.

“That’s what I’m here for; to be your voice of reason when you’ve got your head to far up your own damn ass.” A smile pulled at the corner of Bucky’s lips as he turned on the bench to work out until Tony was ready.

“Better watch that language, punk.” He teased with a glance over at the other super soldier, who simply flipped him off and went back to working out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You knew something was wrong the second you walked into Bucky’s room for the night. You could smell the anxiety and fear that was blanketing the air and it turned your stomach, but it was nothing to seeing the giant backpack on the floor by the door made you want to be sick. Your heart started to shatter as your head whipped over to Bucky as he walked out of the bathroom in a towel, fresh from the shower.

“Alpha, please! Please don’t go! Please I’ll do anything! I’ll be good…” Bucky’s eyes went wide as tears began to pour from your eyes and you started to hyperventilate as he quickly shook his head.

“No, ‘mega mine, no.” He ran over to you and wrapped you in his arms as you begged him not to leave you again. “Hey, shhh baby, it’s OK. I’m not going anywhere, doll. I’m staying right here.”

“W-why…” You hadn’t even noticed he had picked you up until you were being laid down on the bed. He ran to grab boxer briefs, shoving them on at light speed on his way back to you. 

“I wanted to run to save you.” He said softly as he pulled back the blankets and climbed into them beside you. “I’m sorry baby doll. I’m staying right here, I promise.” You sobbed into his chest but still nodded. He rubbed your back and reassured you that he wasn’t going anywhere. You barely registered Charles knocking on the door and coming in to see what was wrong as you tried to calm yourself down. Your Alpha’s deep voice rumbling in his chest against your forehead as he gave Charles a brief answer on what was going on soothed you, but you were still terrified.

You didn’t realize Charles had eased you into sleep as you kept muttering ‘please’ against Bucky’s chest. One minute you closed your eyes in a sunset lit room and the next you knew, you opened your dry eyes in Bucky’s dark room. You shifted slightly and looked up at him and Bucky take a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“Why did you want to leave me?” You whispered. He shook his head as he reached up and brushed your hair out of your face.

“I could have hurt you. But I talked to Steve and he pointed out that leaving you would hurt you more. I don’t want to hurt you, doll.” You nodded at him as he rested his warm, flesh hand against your cheek. His blue eyes searched yours, silently begging you to forgive him.

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” He shook his head as he brushed his thumb across your cheek.

“I was scared.” His eyes looked away from yours for a moment and he took a deep breath. “Charles… he umm… he said he could try to fix my head by going into my mind. I just… I’ve had enough people in my head; scrambling shit around and making me do shit I don’t want to. I was just scared that… maybe he would make me forget you…”

“Oh, Alpha. He would never do that. He cares about you, so much. He just wants to help you.” Bucky nodded in understanding.

“Steve said the same thing. Told me to come talk to you. You just came home before I could unpack that bag.” He shook his head against the pillows as he moved his hand to run his fingers through your hair. “I’m sorry, doll. I didn’t mean for you to see that. I just had a long day at work trying to help that spider kid figure out the new upgrades to his suit and just wanted to take a shower when I got home.” A small smile pulled up the corner of his lip, revealing the dimple you loved so much. “I’m staying right here to bug you for a long, long time.”

“You better or I’ll kick your butt.” His smile grew and he chuckled at your cute, demanding tone.

“I promise I’ll stay right here, ‘mega.” You nodded once, matter of factly and stretched your legs and back. You giggled when both your ankles and your back popped. “Man, I’m getting old.”

“Turning 100 soon.” You groaned and rolled away from him onto your back.

“God, don’t remind me.” He chuckled as he rubbed his hand across your exposed stomach. 

“We’ll do something special. The three of us.” You rolled your head over toward him and nodded as a smile stretched across your face.

“I think that sounds perfect.” You reached over and brushed his hair back out of his eyes. “I’ll go with you if you want to talk to Charles tomorrow. And I’ll stay with you the whole time if you want. I think it will help you, baby.” He nodded and reached up to take your hand.

“God, I love you.” Your smile got impossibly bigger as you rolled back into his chest.

“I love you, too, Alpha.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had never seen your students so happy in your entire life. Some how, you had managed to convince the X-Men, the Avengers, and the other teachers at the school to organize a mass field trip to Disney for your 100th birthday. Which meant you had managed to corral seventy-eight teenagers and 22 adults into the Quinjet and the X-Jet to travel down to Florida for the day. 

The plan was to have each adult be responsible for three or four students with the intention of at least two adults leading a small group for everyone’s safety. On top of that, Tony had created a tracking system for the students (and Peter Parker because you couldn’t leave him behind) and each adult had an app on their phone to be able to keep track of them all through out the day. You and your two Alpha’s were responsible for the most… you didn’t want to say vulnerable because they were more than capable of protecting themselves. But they were the mutants that would either draw the most attention from the other tourists or be the most likely to respond with their abilities because of said attention.

“How many of those windows do you think I can knock out with one blast from back here.” Scott joked as he gestured to Cinderella’s castle in the distance.

“None because you’re gunna behave for my birthday, right?” You said as you followed your group of eleven kids with Bucky and Charles on either side of you. He glanced back at you and mock saluted as his girlfriend, Jean tugged on his arm.

“I’m quite proud of you, Omega.” Charles said as he took your hand and laced his fingers with yours. “Using your birthday to let the children be children for a day.”

“I think it’ll be good for them. And with Disney, from what I read, the people who work here are a lot better at seeing kids that are different. They always get the strangest looks from the employees at Hershey park so hopefully, Disney is different for them.”

“We’ve got one good Omega.” Bucky said as he put his metal arm around your shoulder. You smiled up at him as Charles nodded his head in agreement and squeezed your hand. You were so grateful that the two of them were getting along as well as they were since Charles had started the slow process of ‘fixing’ Bucky’s mind.

“John! Not happening! Lighter, now.” You called out as you let go of Charles’ hand and ducked out from under Bucky’s arm. They both shook their heads and huffed a laugh as you pocketed the lighter and held out your hand for any backups you knew the boy that went by Pyro had before he lit the wooden statue of a bear on fire just for fun.

——

You stood outside Space Mountain with Emma and Ellie, two Betas that didn’t want to ride the rollercoaster as Charles and Bucky took the other kids on the ride. You smirked at Ellie (Negasonic Teenage Warhead) as she sat, annoyed with life, like a typical teenager and Emma, who was taking selfies with the castle in the distance. You bumped your shoulder into Ellie’s, and smirked down at her.

“You know, you’re allowed to smile.” She looked up at you through her lashes and a smile pulled at the corner of her lip no matter how hard she tried to fight it. You were always the one who could get through to her.

“It hurts.” She joked as she snapped her gum and fought to get her smile hidden once again. You both looked over at Emma as an older, creepy Alpha walked up to her. You could see instantly that she was uncomfortable and your Omega instincts kicked in.

“Stay here.” You said to Ellie as you got up from the bench the two of you were sitting on. You forced a smile on your face and walked over. “Hey Em. Ellie and I are going to go look at the…”

“I’m talking to her, Omega. Know your place.” The man snapped as his eyes shot up to you. You reached out and grabbed Emma’s hand as you stood up a bit taller and held your ground.

“And I’m taking my kid away now. Have a good day.” You pulled Emma behind your back and gently pushed her toward Ellie. The Alpha growled and quickly shoved you against a rail. He put his arm across your chest painfully and held you in place as he stared you down.

“Who do you think you’re talking to, Omega?” He snapped. You held your hand up towards your students as Ellie and Emma jumped up to help you and Charles’ voice asking if you were alright echoed in your head. You thought a quick ‘no’ as you glanced over at your students to make sure they were OK.

“I suggest you back up now.” You said calmly despite the fear that was pouring out of you. “My Alp…”

“Your Alpha needs to teach you to respect other Alphas you little bitch. Looks like someone has to teach…” You let out a squeak and cringed as the man pulled his hand back to hit you when the familiar whirl of Bucky’s metal arm stopping him in his tracks made your eyes fly open.

“Back up.” Bucky growled as Charles stepped around the pair and stood in front of you.

“Alphas. Plural.” You said with a smile as Bucky bent the mans arm back, sending the man to his knees. “As in more than one.

“I suggest you apologize to our Omega.” Charles said as he gestured to Bucky. “Because he will break your arm.”

“Sorry!” The man yelped over Bucky’s rolling growl. You shook your head as you leaned around Charles and pointed to Emma.

“Not to me. To her.” He opened his mouth to protest but Bucky pulled his arm a little farther back.

“Sorry!” The man shouted. Bucky instantly let go and shoved the man back. His eyes widened as he got a look at the super soldier for the first time.

“Go.” The man jumped to his feet with a scowl and stormed off. Charles and Bucky were instantly in front of you and your students crowded around.

“Let me see.” Charles said as he stepped forward and lifted your chin. You barely heard Ellie demanding everyone take a step back as your Alphas looked at the light bruise forming on your chest and lower back.

“I’m fine.” You said softly. “’s’alright…”

“Not alright.” Charles said. Bucky shook his head in agreement.

“Absolutely not alright.”

“OK, so it’s not alright but I’m not doing this in front of the kids. You both can worry later, OK?” You reached up and cupped both their cheeks as they looked at each other.

“Every other ride?” Bucky suggested, receiving a nod from Charles. You rolled your eyes as Bucky gently grabbed your arm and pulled you into his side.

“I’m fine, Alpha.” You sighed as you all headed toward the next ride. Charles put his arm around your waist and growled at an Alpha that was looking over at you. You sighed as the Alpha students of your group moved the Betas and Omegas into the middle of the group. With a huff, you rolled your eyes again and moved into the line for the Carousel of Progress, knowing full well that no matter how much you protested, your Alphas were going to stick to your side like glue for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why do you still keep those memory boxes, doll? Stark gave you that flat computer thing that you take photos with all the time.” You giggled as you looked up at Bucky while putting   
your Disney World tickets and the ‘Happy Birthday’ pin in a white cardboard box marked ’twenty-teens’.

“Because apparently, I don’t die so in a hundred years, I’d like to be able to look back on the time you, Charles and I took the kids to Disney. And by then, who knows what technology will look like.” He nodded and pointed at you as you put the lid back on and pushed the box into the corner of your closet. You walked over and flopped down on your and Bucky’s bed with a sigh. “I feel like we should go out and do something tonight but I really, really don’t want to.”

“Ooook.” He laughed as he reached over and pulled you up toward him and the pillows. “So what do you want to do because I’m kinda tired of movies.” With a sigh, you looked over at him and snarled your lip up, playfully.

“God, where’s Charles when we need him. He’s always got some kinda crazy idea to entertain us.” 

“(Y/N)…” You sat bolt upright in bed, nearly hitting Bucky’s head with your own as Charles’ weak, pain filled and panicked voice called out in your mind.

“Charles?” You asked out loud as you covered your ears in an attempt to hear him better. He sounded a million miles away and he was starting to unknowingly pass his pain on to you. “Charles!” You screamed as pain ripped through your stomach and back, like a burning fire that couldn’t be snuffed out. Almost as quickly as it started, he thought your name once more before everything disappeared. You sat panting on the bed as Bucky scrambled to figure out why his Omega was screaming.

“(Y/N)!” You looked up as Logan ripped open your bedroom door, doused in blood. You searched his wild eyes as he shook his head. “It’s Charles.”

“Where?” You asked as you flew out of the bed with Bucky on your heels. You stumbled slightly as Charles’ voice and his pain flooded your mind again. You barely felt Bucky scoop you off your feet and continue through the mansion after Logan while you tried to calm Charles down.

“Charles, breathe. I’m here, Alpha.” You said as you covered your ears to block out the shouts around you from your students. You closed your eyes and squirmed against the pain in a desperate attempt to get away from it.

“Omega, please…”

“I’m coming, Alpha. I’m coming.” You said as you curled yourself into Bucky’s arms. You tried to calm him down as his cries of pain moved from being in just your head to completely surrounding you.

“I can't breathe.” Charles cried as you scrambled to get out of Bucky’s arms; forcing yourself to ignore the gut wrenching, nauseating pain that didn’t belong to you. Your two personalities collided- Doctor verses Charles’ Omega as you looked at the blood dripping on the floor of the medical room in the basement.

“What happened?” You screamed as you ran over to the cabinets and began ripping them open for what you needed.

“It was an accident.” Erik Lehnsherr, Charles’ long time frenemy said, his voice obviously shaken. “I didn’t mean…”

“Erik!” You snapped as you started throwing things onto a metal tray. “What. Happened?” 

“Bullet to the stomach.” Hank said as he came running in from the hanger. You nodded as you kicked through the locked, glass door of the medicine cabinet and grabbed a sedative and a strong pain killer. You grabbed two syringes off the tray and forced yourself to swallow back tears.

“Bucky, hold his arm out.” You said over Charles’ pleas as you filled the syringes as fast as your shaking hands would allow. You glanced up at your other Alpha as you set the bottles down on the counter. “James!” His head whipped up toward you as you grabbed a rubber tourniquet off the tray. 

“I can’t help him if he keeps giving me his pain. I need his arm!” Faster than you could blink, Charles’ suit arm was ripped away and his arm was held still for you. As quickly as you could, you gave your Alpha the two shots and held your breath for a moment until he passed out. As his breathing went from short, pained pants to simple breaths, you burst into tears and took over for Jean with your hands on the wound.

“Erik… you need to leave.” You said after a moment as you forced yourself to stand up straight. You glanced back at him and pointed toward the door with a nod. “And don’t show your face in my home again.” With a half nod, he walked out of the room with his head hung low. You heard Bucky call your name and you couldn’t do anything but shake your head. “I can fix this.” You said, more to yourself as you took a deep breath and looked at your blood splattered night shirt. 

“Alright, Hank get the x-ray machine up, quick. Jean, stay with me and stay in Charles’ head. Make sure he’s OK, alright? Logan, make sure everyone else goes back to bed.” You heard Logan start to coral everyone out as you started a heart rate monitor and grabbed the electrodes you needed. “Buck, I need you here.”

“‘mega… can you fix him?” You looked up at one of the loves of your life and the only thing you could do was shake your head.

“I’m gunna try, Alpha. I’m gunna fucking try.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You did good, Omega.” You couldn’t look up at Bucky, nor could you accept his compliment as you sat on his lap in the med-room in the basement of the mansion. Your Alpha dragged his fingers up and down your spine as the two of you watched the steady rise and fall of Charles’ chest. He had gotten lucky that Erik was there but you would be damned if you ever admitted that out loud. He had managed to stop the bullet before it did any sever damage, but it still went into a loop of his intestines. While you were not and had never been a surgeon, you were able to get him patched up and into recovery within a few hours. 

“Can I admit something?” Bucky said softly as he slid his hand down your back and around to your hip. He curled his fingers into the shirt he had forced you to change into post surgery and laid his cheek on the top of your head. You felt a tear fall onto your cheek and you finally picked your head up off his chest and looked up at him. He avoided your eyes by looking down at your lap.

“I can’t lose him either. I…” he sighed and closed his eyes with a shake of his head. You reached up gently and cupped his jaw in your palm. He sighed and leaned into the touch. “I think I love him. Not in a ‘I want to sleep with him’ way. It’s just… fuck.” He shook his head and squeezed his eyes tighter. “I don’t know how to explain it, ‘mega mine.” 

“I do…” Both your heads whipped over at the sound of Charles’ voice and you lurched to your feet as fast as you could.

“Don’t move, Alpha.” You said gently as you carefully sat on one side of the bed when he tried to sit up. “You have seven stitches in your stomach.” He nodded and settled back into the bed with a slightly pained face. Tears welled in your eyes as you reached out to cup his jaw but his eyes found Bucky’s as he sat down in a chair beside you.

“I know how you feel, James. When I was lying there, essentially dying, I saw your face. Both of you.” He looked at you with a smile and you nodded for him to go on. He looked back at Bucky and reached for his hand. “I love you, James. Which wasn’t always the case but today, I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I don’t know if you realize it as much as I have but when our Omega isn’t there, you and I turn to each other for companionship where as it used to be Hank and Steve respectively. I know it’s not the same type of love we feel for our Omega… but it is love.” Despite the slight blush on his face, Bucky nodded in agreement and let Charles lace his fingers with his.

“I couldn’t lose you.” He said softly as he absentmindedly brushed his thumb along Charles’ thumb. “Either of you.” He smiled up at you and you took Bucky’s other hand with a smile.

“God, I love you both so much.” You said as you looked between your two Alpha’s. Both smiled at you as Charles took your other hand.

“As do I.” Charles agreed as he gently squeezed both your hands.

“Me, too.” With a bigger smile, you gave both Alpha’s hands a returning squeeze before standing up from the bed.

“Alright, you need rest, Alpha.” You said with as much authority as you could. “You’re lucky to be alive. And if I ever see Erik near you again, I’ll shoot him myself.”

“No you won’t.” Both Alphas said as Bucky stood up beside you.

“Come on, Omega. Let’s go drag the other bed in here so we can all go to bed.”

“Oh, love?” You and both looked back at Charles and he smirked. “I’ll need to come up with better nicknames. Think I could get something for the pain, doc?” You smirked back and shook your head.

“The doc in me says yes, but your Omega is very, very mad at you for getting shot.” He huffed a laugh and instantly cringed, causing you to lose all fight. “OK! Pain meds, on the way.”


End file.
